


生日快乐！

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	生日快乐！

天养生抹净袖口血渍，扶正脸上的墨镜，戴好头顶警帽又理正自己衣领，天养义看的奇怪望着天养生居然头一次的主动要从这个奇怪的白茫茫的空间里出去，但是天养义也不问，天养生回头望了一眼，然后推开这个白色空间的门，离开了。

陈志杰从警局里走了出来，卧底转成警官的他现在日子过的还不错，他身上穿的却还不是警官的衣裳，陈志杰笑着把自己那张警察证放在自己胸口的口袋里，双手插兜往外面走去，也有晚辈向他问好。

布同林身上的衣服被水黏的湿答答的，正擦着头从杜晓禾的屋子里出来，刚刚洗净烘干的衣服又重新的套在身上，布同林又蹦了两下，杜晓禾心领神会塞了两条巧克力到布同林的兜里，又抹平头上翘起的乱发，布同林低头亲了下杜晓禾才出门。

净能嘴里不断地发出声音，他实在是觉得有点疼，最后才摆脱那两根铁刺的攻击，他捏着衣角抖了抖全是血渍的血衣胸口的伤口让他看上去很惨烈，净能挠了挠头翻过墙看见他的师弟们的的确确的是走了才安下心的往另一个方向去。

张亦从罐子堆里翻出来，又扯掉自己腹部的一块碎片，浑身血糊糊的让他看上去岂止是狼狈，他扯掉和身上血肉黏连的衣服，蹬了蹬腿将身上碎片尽数抖落，他拎起自己那柄长枪，又挠了下后背把一块碎片扯出来，找到马厩发现里面还有一匹马，翻身上马就走了。

天虹趴在地上摸了摸自己的喉咙，他嘶了声发现自己是真的哑巴了无法开口言语但是好像还活着，他思索着摸到自己大衣披上，又摸了摸豁口的喉咙回头一望才后知后觉发现自己可能现在是魂体状态，不过无所谓，好像有很重要的事情，要他去做，现在。

Jet艰难的翻了个身摸着自己身上的伤口，他确确实实的记得那个家伙是杀掉他了的，他一个鲤鱼打挺翻起身，不知为什么的就往一个地方跑，路灯照在他身上背后却没有影子，他也没找到自己的刀，但还是悠闲的往那个不知是哪的地方溜达。

高岗躺在冰冷的停尸床上坐起身，他喘着气摸了摸太阳穴位置，那儿被敛容师抹去了伤口看上去一点都不骇人，他身上还穿着一身病号服就翻身下床往外走，但是一路上仿佛没有人发现他诈尸了似的，也没人看得见他，高岗不在乎慢吞吞的往外面走去。

刘曦推着刘晨的轮椅脸上还带着泪，他俯下身蹭了蹭刘晨的脸颊，慢慢的往医院外面走，他的身上的伤口也没完全好尽，但是不知道为什么，好像有人告诉他今天的事情非常重要，他们走到电车站边上，等到电车来了便上了车。

毕野武手上拿着书坐在电车上，电车开的很慢但是他看见了几个和他长相差不多的人，不过都看上去很奇怪，一个气质很阿Sir的人，一个穿着警服却显得非常黑社会的人，毕野武翻了一页书，又看见一个浑身血渍双手合十正默念阿弥陀佛的人，还有一个穿着马褂长衫手上拿着一柄红缨枪身边甚至还跟了一匹马。

毕野武抬头看了一眼窗外，却又发现景色也在变，熟悉的香港景色逐渐变得奇怪，最后电车又完全的驶进一个空白的空间，他们没说什么，就看着车门开了，便跳下去了，他们在这里看见了更多和他们长相相似的人，有古装的也有军装现代装，毕野武感觉自己似乎隐约的知道了些什么，就看见正中央的一道强光，一个人连带着一把椅子就坐在了正中央似乎吓得不轻。

“生日快乐。”

“诞辰愉快！”

“生辰快乐呀。”

“祝你生日快乐！！！”

“祝您生日快乐！”

无数个声音透过他们反映给面前这位男人，他坐在椅子上目瞪口呆的望着面前的景象随即便平静了下来，他坐在中间，一一的看过每一个的人，这时候骆天虹上前，把汉剑塞进了他手里，阿飞似乎也受了启发想要把自己的剑塞给男人但是被孟星魂死死的拽着衣服，孟星魂将自己的剑送到男人手上拍了下阿飞，毕野武想了想，把自己手上的书递给了对方，张亦上前把手上长枪送到对方手上，似乎还有些的不舍。

“……谢谢你们啊。”

毕野武看见那些满身是血的人开始消失，逐渐的便没再看见了，那个带发带的男孩还在找刚刚那个拽住他衣服不许他送剑的那个男孩，毕野武拿着手抵着嘴咳了一声，他看见分别是电车，一个大马车，还有一辆大陆的公交车开了过来，每个人按照来时上车，但是来时这车上还挺满，不过现在也仅有那个来时推着轮椅的男孩，那个阿Sir气质的男人，和一个绿衣服的杀手，他正拿着巧克力在吃，毕野武回头看去，那个男人正愣愣的望着手上的那些东西，又一道强光闪过，那人随即不见，电车四周也变得黑漆漆的了。

｛我是由你而生的。｝

｛或者说，我们？｝


End file.
